Flight Of The Nine Nazguls
by Leela74
Summary: COMPLETED! When Aragorn looks into the palantir he alerts Sauron to his presence. What methods does Sauron go to to destroy the one person who candestroy him?
1. The Palantir

A/N) I'm relatively new to the world of Middle-Earth but of course inspiration struck and I decided to write this story. My knowledge of middle earth is not that brilliant but I've tried my best. So please be nice in your reviewing and please give me some tips to improve this story. It would be really helpful. I do feel strange that I'm changing the great works of Tolkien. Oh well, it's fanfiction. We can do whatever we want. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with LotR. I don't even own a Shire mushroom.  
  
Flight of the Nine Nazgûls  
  
Summary: AU story. When Aragorn looks into the palantir he alerts Sauron to his presence. But what methods does Sauron go to, to destroy the one person who can destroy him?  
  
List Of Characters Aragorn - main Gandalf - main Legolas - main Gimli - main Merry - secondary  
  
Pippin - secondary Éowyn - secondary King Théoden - secondary Éomer - secondary Faramir - secondary Frodo Baggins - brief appearance Samwise Gamgee - brief appearance and of course the Nine Nazgûl - main  
  
Chapter One:- The Palantir  
  
The palantir rested in the palms of his hands, light and delicate it felt between his palms. He dared not look in it. Not yet. The globe was dark, black and the eye could see nothing. Putting it safely in his pocket, Aragorn got up from the small camp, he and his companions had set up. He walked for a little way, through the ruins of Isengard.  
  
A battle had been here. The Ents of Fangorn Forest had attacked Isengard, hoping to prevent Saruman from destroying the forest trees, some of which lived and breathed like real people. Many Ents had been destroyed by the process of this, never to walk the Earth again. But the Ents had been victorious, trapping Saruman inside his tower.  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked up into the night sky. Stars shone overhead, making the dark sky lighter then it should've been. Aragorn stepped into the shadows of a smaller building. He leaned down against the wall, concealing himself. His hands strayed to the palantir that now rested in his pocket.  
  
Should he do it? Should he reveal himself to Sauron? No! He couldn't. It would. . . well what would it do? That was obvious. Sauron would send out his army to kill him. That's what he would do. Aragorn once more held the stone in his hands, but the sound of footsteps stopped him from looking into the stone.  
  
He quickly put it back into his pocket and hid from view. A voice rang out, calling his name. "Strider! Where are you?" It was the voice of Meriadoc Brandybuck, the young Hobbit, who he had to look after until he had to leave.  
  
It was no use hiding, so he called out. "Merry! I'm over here."  
  
The Hobbit ran over to Aragorn. He looked surprised to see him there. "What are you of all people hiding out here."  
  
"I don't want to be found." Aragorn replied. "But I had to because you'd probably go to the others that I was missing."  
  
"Why are you out here?" Merry asked, intrigued.  
  
"I'd rather not tell you." Aragorn said. "I wish to be left alone, so I can think things through."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Are you so full of questions?" Aragorn asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Merry said. "Pippin's worse. He's the more, uh, dangerous one of us."  
  
"I realised that when he looked in the palantir." Stated Aragorn. "He could have done something terribly wrong, like give Frodo away to the enemy."  
  
Merry nodded. "At least I had some sense not to look in it."  
  
"Good." Aragorn replied. "Just tell the others I want to be left alone."  
  
Merry nodded, and walked away. Just to be safe, Aragorn moved away from the ruined tower and into the abandoned Orc room. The room he was now in, smelt disgusting. He kept the door open, but seated himself in the corner of the room and lifted the palantir out of his pocket and held it up to his eyes.  
  
The palantir remained quiet and colourless. Then just as Aragorn resolved that nothing was going to happen, he noticed the gradual colour changing to the redness of fire, before he realised that it was the Eye, that was forming.  
  
The Eye of Sauron.  
  
The Eye vanished as quickly as it had come. In it's place was a spirit, or what Aragorn thought it was. The spirit looked menacing and it's eye blazed with fire. This was Sauron. The spirit of the dark lord, and Aragorn upon seeing this felt immensely scared to behold such an evil.  
  
Aragorn pulled himself together and watched the spirit. Sauron was asking him questions, but Aragorn wouldn't respond. Then something happened, which caused him to drop the palantir on the ground. Sauron had reached out and touched his mind. Picking it up again, Aragorn continued to stare at the stone, listening to Sauron.  
  
Then it became too much, and Aragorn thrust the stone away from his face, holding it away from him. But the grip the dark lord had on him was too much. In the midst of his struggle, mentally, he heard a roaring scream penetrating his mind and sending him backwards against the wall. He knew why too. Sauron had discovered who he was and was throwing a range of insults his way, through the palantir.  
  
Even so, Aragorn didn't the strength to pull himself away the palantir and he heard for the first time, the cruel, dark laughter of Sauron. Closing his eyes, Aragorn pulled the stone away from him, not daring to look back in it. When he had the strength to open his eyes, Aragorn found the palantir silent and back to normal.  
  
He pocketed it and laid back against the wall, breathing slowly. He had only just pulled away from it. At least he hadn't done what Pippin had done. The palantir was more powerful then he had thought it would've been. Leaning back against the wall of the room, Aragorn rested.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Gandalf the White stepped off Shadowfax his horse and then helped the Hobbit, Peregrin Took get down. They stood outside the city Minas Tirith; it's glowing lights glowing brightly in the little moonlight that shone down. He took hold of Pippin and led him through the streets. As they reached the end of the street, a loud screech was heard overhead.  
  
Gandalf, Pippin and many other people looked up. In the sky, on dragons were the nine Nazgûl, all going in the direction from which Gandalf and Pippin had come from.  
  
"They weren't coming for me, where they?" Pippin asked. Since he had had his fright with the palantir Pippin had been nervous of the black riders for coming for him.  
  
"No." Gandalf replied. "They're going to Isengard, but I don't think they are going there to get you. Something else has happened since we left."  
  
They continued their walk through the city till they came to the great houses of the Stewards of Gondor that was situated at the centre of the city. Gandalf and Pippin were led through the great doors; they walked through the golden halls until they came to a great wooden door, basked in jewels.  
  
They were admitted inside. Upon the throne sat Denethor, the Steward of the city. By Pippin's standards, Denethor looked old and weary as if he had just come in from battle. As they approached his eyes lightened up, but then he spotted Pippin and his eyes grew cold.  
  
His eyes swivelled to look at Gandalf, and he brightened up. "Mithrandir! How glad to see you again." Denethor turned to Pippin. "And what is this?"  
  
"A Hobbit." Replied Gandalf. "A halfling as you might know them."  
  
"A halfling!" sneered Denethor. "The halfling that drew my son away from home to seek his death?"  
  
"No." Pippin answered. "I am not the halfling you speak of. I knew of Boromir. He was a valiant men and went down fighting Orcs to protect my companion and I."  
  
"Yes, he was a fighter." Denethor replied. "You'll will have to tell me of his last heroic battle when there is time."  
  
"I will." Pippin said, bowing.  
  
Then Denethor directed his attention away from Pippin and focused on Gandalf. "Mithrandir! Tell me of why you have come to this city?"  
  
"I've come to aid Minas Tirith in it's time of great need. The dark lord will soon send his armies out to attack you and if you're not probably defended then the race of men will be wiped from the face of the earth." Gandalf explained. "I come to aid you."  
  
Denethor nodded. "I will organise the city. What will you do?"  
  
"I need to return to Isengard. I fear something will happen there. I will return as soon as I can, but for now I would like you to take Peregrin Took," he indicated Pippin, " into your service. He is an able worker and fighter. He may be small, but he can help you."  
  
"Fine. I take him into my service." Denethor said. "Now, go, Gandalf to where you need to go, but make haste and return as soon as you can."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Gandalf rode swiftly through the many fields towards the barren wasteland that was Isengard. The Orthanc Tower stood out and as he approached, Gandalf could hear screeches and as he looked out, he saw the winged Black Riders circling the tower. From the top window he could see Legolas peering out and firing arrows at the Riders.  
  
Gandalf told Shadowfax to head for the Tower. As he approached, the Riders screeched louder, but they ignored Gandalf. The White Wizard jumped off his horse and ran into the Tower, slamming the door behind him and locking it with a spell; to stop the Riders from entering. He flew up the stairs and soon he reached the top.  
  
In the small room was Merry, who was standing looking out the window at the flying Nazgûl; Gimli, wielding his axe; Legolas just shooting arrows with an endless supply and Aragorn was leaning against the wall. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
Before he could even speak, there was a loud crash. Gandalf rushed back to the entrance to which he had come through and looking down the winding stairs he saw four riders gliding gracefully up the stairs, with sharp swords enclosed in their right hand.  
  
Gandalf muttered something and a white glow came from his staff and hit the first rider, but it still continued to glide forward, up the stairs of the Tower of Orthanc. Gandalf sent another spell towards the Nazgûl, but once again it rebounded and hit the wall above Gandalf. Nothing was working to keep these creatures back.  
  
Gandalf fled back up the stairs. The others were all ready armed. Legolas now had his bow pointed at the door; Merry had a small sword which he was holding in his hand, his face grim; Aragorn held his sword and Gimli held his axe and determination filled his face. Théoden's men, who had not left with Théoden when he had left with Gandalf, each had their swords or bows out, all aimed at the door.  
  
Even as Gandalf positioned himself in the centre the Nazgûl came bursting in, their swords glittering in the darkness of the tower. Legolas shot an arrow at the Nazgûl, but the arrow rebounded off of it. In the next couple of minutes, the Nazgûl had knocked Merry out; broken Gimli's axe; and were now circling the group.  
  
The others watched them, but then the turned to the group, bringing their swords to bear. They turned to Aragorn, the swords pointing at him. Gandalf moved in front of them, banging his staff down on the stone floor, sending shock waves towards the Black Riders.  
  
They paused, but began moving again. This little stall had given Legolas to pick up Merry and bolt to the door, followed by the remainder of Théoden's men and Aragorn and Gimli. The Riders attempted to follow but Gandalf sent another shock wave, and then he bolted for the door.  
  
When he reached the bottom, Gandalf sped out the door and followed the others away from the tower. They reached the edge of the site and ran out into the plain. Behind them was the nine black riders pursuing them, on their winged creatures. Gandalf stopped and shouted a spell. The creature was hit and the black rider fell to the ground as it's winged creature fell to the ground dead.  
  
The Nazgûl were approaching.  
  
Up ahead the group could see the looming trees of Fangorn Forest. They just had to reach them. Gandalf stopped in his tracks and cast another spell hitting another winged creature, sending it falling to the ground. It landed in a heap. The Nazgûl rider screeched loudly, but it didn't pursue, but the other seven were still a flight and gaining rapidly.  
  
Legolas reached the forest first and with Merry in hand jumped into the tree, landing gracefully on the tree. Aragorn came next, leaping up next to him. Gimli ran further into the forest, but the other's could still see him. Behind Gimli, Gloin's son were the surviving men of Rohan. Gandalf came last still muttering words and sending blinding white light towards the black riders.  
  
Minutes passed and then Gandalf proclaimed that all was save for now. The black riders had retreated. Merry was now awake, and feeling confused as his last memory was being knocked down by a metallic hand of the Nazgûl. Once everybody was safe, Gandalf turned to Aragorn and said,: "I fear that you've made Sauron angry by revealing yourself, Aragorn. It may have done some good though." Gandalf said, thoughtfully. "He may lay off his attack on the cities, now, that he knows your identity. I believe that Sauron will forget about the people for a moment and just send out his minions to kill you. It may help and give the ring-bearer a chance to succeed in his quest. We just have to keep you save until either Frodo succeeds or Sauron acquires his most precious treasure."  
  
But Gandalf had a feeling that that would be the most hardest part of all. Keeping Aragorn save from the riders would be tricky. They couldn't risk losing him to the enemy.  
  
They would lose everything if they did.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. War Of The Mind

A/N) Thanks for the reviews. It's great to know that some people are interested in this story and I hope you stick with the story till the end. This chapter may be a bit confusing. As this is an AU, I have decided that Sauron can reach into his foe's mind and mentally attack them. I hope this is okay and not too confusing. But now lets move onto the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Two - War of the Mind  
  
Pippin woke suddenly. His mind was racing and he listening carefully, daring not to move. He heard rummaging in the room next door and he carefully slipped out of his bed and peeped through the door. Inside he saw Gandalf bending over a small desk and moving his hands over it.  
  
"Gandalf?" Pippin asked. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
Gandalf turned back to Pippin and smiled warmly. "I've brought Merry to the Houses of Healing. He was injured, not severely but he needs rest. You should be able to see him. He'll tell you the full story." Then the wizard headed for the door. "I must hurry to Rohan, where the others are waiting for me."  
  
Gandalf left him, leaving Pippin to wonder what was going on in the world.  
  
Later in the mid-afternoon, Pippin made his way towards the Houses Of Healing. He was led to a small room where Merry was laying asleep on the bed, wrapped in covers of white. Pippin sat down by him and waited. Merry soon woke from his slumber and was quite surprised to see his dear friend sitting by him.  
  
"Pippin! I'm so glad to see you!" he said, beaming.  
  
"Gandalf told me to come and see you if I wanted to know the full story." Pippin said.  
  
"You want to know why I'm here?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "It would be great to know."  
  
Merry sighed. "Most of it is vague. I don't really remember much," Merry bit his lip. "I remember the black riders. They appeared suddenly and advanced on us. I remember Strider shouting, 'run! Into the tower! Quickly!' and then I can vaguely remember the riders flying round and round the tower trying to come in. Then, Gandalf came. The black riders forced themselves into the tower and we fought. I was knocked out by one of them," Merry turned his head away from his friend. "That's all I remember."  
  
"Any idea what they were doing?" Pippin asked.  
  
"When I awoke I found myself on the edges of Fangorn Forest, in a tree. I saw Gandalf talking to Strider and I heard them talking about something. I think Strider has done something to make the enemy mad and he's sent his black riders to kill him. I'm not sure. I'm probably wrong." Merry said.  
  
The two Hobbits had no idea that Merry was right and something big was going to happen; something that could change the future of Middle-Earth for good.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rohan wasn't big, but when Gandalf arrived he found that the many people who had lived there before being driven to Helm's Deep had reclaimed their homes and had began building the houses once more. Gandalf was greeted by Éomer, who had taken charge until King Théoden returned from Minas Tirith. He was organising the construction of better defences and stronger housing.  
  
The Golden Hall was filled with small children, too young to work. Inside the hall, Gandalf saw Legolas and Gimli entertaining the children. He did not see Aragorn. Éomer came forward and told Gandalf that Aragorn was in another room, resting. Gandalf nodded. Aragorn needed rest. Something was going to happen that would change the future. The wizard didn't know when, but something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
"Éomer, is it possible for me to see my friend?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Éomer shook his head. "No. The Lord Aragorn wishes to be left alone. He said that no one was to disturb him unless he called for assistance."  
  
Gandalf nodded. He turned away from Éomer and walking through the hordes of children, reached Legolas and Gimli, who were proudly telling the children of the heroic battle with the Orcs at the river Anduin.  
  
".fighting for our lives, we were," Gimli was saying.  
  
".but then our dear friend Boromir was killed by three arrows. He died a hero trying to protect the Hobbits." Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf smiled. The two were good storytellers and by the look on their faces were enjoying the experience. Gandalf stood behind the children and when the Dwarf and Elf had stopped speaking, Gandalf said, "I wish to speak to you, Legolas, if that is possible?"  
  
Legolas stepped over the children. Gandalf led him to a small room off to the side. "What is it, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf frowned. "I'm worried about the future of Middle Earth. Aragorn was the secret weapon we had. Now that he's been discovered.I can't see how things can work out."  
  
"Frodo is still out there." Legolas said.  
  
"We don't know that. Frodo could be dead."  
  
"If he was then the enemy would have the ring." Legolas pointed out.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Not necessarily. Sauron may not know the whereabouts of the ring. The Nazgûls were searching for the Ring, but now they're content on destroying Aragorn. Sauron's attention is towards us. If Frodo is still alive, then he will have a better chance. Sauron will throw whatever he has at us, just to destroy Aragorn."  
  
"Do you believe this wasn't meant to happen?" asked the Elf.  
  
Gandalf studied the Elf before replying. "I can feel that other things were meant to happen. A dangerous time looms ahead for Middle-Earth if either Frodo or Aragorn fail. If Sauron requires the Ring then he will destroy us, but there would be a little ray of hope in that darkness." Gandalf shook his head. "I can't see what was meant to happen. Things are happening to fast. What we've got to do now is keep Sauron's attention this way and away from Mordor. Aragorn's distraction has done that. He will keep watching us until either he is destroyed or his minions succeed. But there is nothing to change what will happen if both of them fail. Middle-Earth will fall."  
  
"Then we have to find a way to protect Aragorn and Frodo from them." Legolas said.  
  
"It wouldn't be easy. We have no idea where Frodo is. For all we know he could be in Mordor making his way to Mount Doom. Aragorn would be hard to protect too. Sauron has other methods to attack his enemies."  
  
"Like what?" Legolas asked, astounded.  
  
"Through the mind. Sauron can reach into his enemies mind and tempt them. He could meddle in their affairs and break them down, bit by bit." Gandalf said, solemnly.  
  
Before the Elf prince could answer, Gimli came into the small room, his face flustered. "Gandalf! We have a problem. It's Aragorn. He's going insane."  
  
Gandalf glanced at Legolas, then he realised: "Sauron."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
King Théoden stood in the city of Minas Tirith, looking up at the looming towers. He had arrived there only a couple of hours ago. He had had an audience with Denethor, but Denethor said that they needed no help from Rohan and that the men of Minas Tirith could fend for themselves. He was allowing Théoden and his company to stay for several days, so they could rest and gather some supplies for the ride back to Rohan, which would take more then a week.  
  
Théoden strode round the city, admiring it's beauty. The sun was setting, and the King's path led him to the Houses Of Healing. He had meant to go there to visit Meriadoc Brandybuck, to see if he would accompany him on the road to Rohan.  
  
He was admitted and the King was surprised to see two Hobbits there instead of one. Merry was the one in the bed, his curly hair ruffled, but the Hobbit next to him was asleep, snoring away.  
  
Merry looked at the King and said,: "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
Théoden couldn't help smiling. "I'm the King of Rohan. I am Théoden and I've come to ask you a favour."  
  
Merry looked startled. Théoden continued. "I would like you and your friend to accompany me back to Rohan, so that you can be reunited with your friends."  
  
"Aren't you staying, then?" Pippin asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"No." Théoden replied. "The Steward claims he doesn't need my services, so I have decided to return to my people and I would like it if you too would come."  
  
"Of course, we will come." Pippin answered, his face brightening. But then he saddened. "Oh, wait. I can't. I'm in service to the Steward. I'll see if he will let me go. I'm sure he doesn't want a Hobbit around, causing all sorts of trouble."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
There was shouting coming from the great hall, as Gandalf and Legolas followed Gimli into it. When they entered, Gandalf saw Aragorn standing in the middle, waving his sword to the side and looking at everybody. His eyes were burning with fire. All around them the archers all had their bows out ready and arrows pointing at Aragorn, ready to fire if the man did something unreasonable.  
  
Gandalf slid through the crowd of archers and stood in front of Aragorn. "Put the sword down, my friend." he instructed calmly.  
  
"You'll kill me. You'll kill me!" Aragorn shouted, his face beaming with sweat.  
  
"No, we won't." Gandalf replied, stepping forward. Aragorn watched him, his eyes red. Gandalf could see what was happening. Sauron was in his mind, trying to seize control of his foe's actions. To make him kill. There was only one thing to do and the wizard was already regretting it.  
  
Gandalf raised his staff and slammed the bottom of it on the ground and a white light hit Aragorn and the force of the blow sent him flying backwards. He hit the wall, slumping to the ground.  
  
Legolas quickly ran up to his friend and deprived him of all weapons. Gandalf knelt beside his friend. He put his ageing hands to the man's head and sent energy rolling into his mind. Gandalf felt the presence of Sauron, trying to keep the grip on his enemy's mind, determined not to lose. Gandalf could feel Aragorn, the real part of Aragorn, trying to push Sauron out to.  
  
Gandalf sent a powerful wave of energy out and into the man's mind, sending Sauron out. "Aragorn, wake up and come back to us." Gandalf said, gently in the man's ear.  
  
The fire in Aragorn's eyes vanished and his eye's turned to normal. He looked around, not knowing what had happened. Then it came back to him. "It's him, isn't it?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Aragorn. Sauron mentally attacked you and he would've won if I hadn't forced him out."  
  
"I feel all funny. All I remember is a voice saying that I was a failure and that one day they would get me. Then it all clouded over." Aragorn said.  
  
"Just rest, Aragorn." Gandalf commanded and waved his hand over Aragorn, sending him into sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"This is a terrible time for this to happen." Gandalf said, later to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "From of what happened earlier today, Sauron is getting stronger, his power spreading to engulf all lands."  
  
"Can't we attack him?" Gimli asked. "I'd love to hit him where it hurts! His own land!"  
  
"We won't be able to." Aragorn said. "His land is guarded from head to foot, and only the most nimble of creatures could get inside. Like Hobbits for instance."  
  
"I agree." Gandalf said. "We won't be able to do much, except to defend Minas Tirith from the onslaught of Sauron's armies. We will have to make our there soon, and Aragorn you have a choice to make."  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf, but the wizard pressed no more. Just then a loud screech was heard. The four of them ran outside of the Golden Hall, and circling in the sky were nine Nazgûls, each holding their weapons.  
  
"They've come." Gandalf murmured. He glanced at Aragorn. The Ranger pulled forth his sword, as did many others, and then the Nazgûl attacked.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Attack Of The Nazguls

Lord Of The Rings

  
  


Attack Of The Nazgûls

  
  


Chapter Three

  
  


Attack Of The Nazgûls

  
  


The woman and children of Rohan were screaming. Their cries attracting the attention of the men. All around Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, women and children were running inside, trying to find save haven. 

Éowyn came running up, determined to stay and fight, but Aragorn stopped her. 

"This is no place for a Lady of the Mark." He said. 

Éowyn eyed him. "I can fight. I can handle a couple of Orcs." She said, defiantly. 

"You may be able to kill a few Orcs, but you won't be able to withstand against the dark riders of Mordor." Gandalf said. "Aragorn is right. You should get inside." 

Éowyn was too stubborn to move and so, Éomer, her brother, came forward, sword in hand and led her away, pushing her into the great hall, as the great golden doors shut with a mighty clang. 

The Nazgûls had dismounted from their winged creatures and with their swords raised had began to step forward slowly, and had began to spread out in a circle, so they had surrounded the defenders of Rohan. The leader had a bigger sword then the rest, it's end glittering in the sun. 

The Rohan men backed up each others backs. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood back to back. The Nazgûls ignored the Rohan men and circled Gandalf and his group. Gandalf could see Éomer edging forward but shook his head to stop him from attacking. The wizard didn't want any more people hurt, especially after the battle at Helm's Deep. 

The Nazgûls stopped and each one had their swords pointed and sharpened towards Gandalf and his group. Two Nazgûls glided forward towards Aragorn. Their swords raised towards his chest. Aragorn didn't waver; he stood tall and firm. Gandalf stepped in front of Aragorn, bringing his staff down and sending shock waves out to the Nazgûls. 

The Nazgûls stopped as the shock wave hit them. As soon as the shock passed, they edged forward ever more, the two's swords pointing forward at Gandalf, but their hidden eyes were focused on the man behind the wizard. 

Gandalf stood firm against the riders, not wavering against them. They edged forward, swords glittering in the sun. Then an arrow hit one of the Nazgûls and an earth-shattering cry pierced the ears of everyone nearby. Legolas lowered his bow, his eyes pointing daggers at the Riders. 

The riders moved on and the group stepped back, even though they were completely surrounded. The two Nazgûl halted suddenly and thrust their swords forward. Gandalf moved back out of the range, pushing Aragorn back, far enough so the sword didn't reach him. 

Then there was a cry and Riders of Rohan, mounted on their horses, came charging forward, swords at the ready. The distraction worked as the black riders turned to face their charging opponents. It gave Gandalf the time to grab Aragorn and pull him away from the enclosed space. He was followed by Gimli and Legolas. 

"You two, keep him safe." Gandalf ordered, thrusting Aragorn towards the Elf and Dwarf. Then the white wizard ran back into the crowd of Nazgûls, determined to keep them distracted to give Aragorn the chance to escape. 

As he arrived, Gandalf could see only eight riders. He turned and to his horror saw the leader of the riders, behind him, edging closer to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Even though the Elf and Dwarf stood in front of the Ranger, they wouldn't be able to hold the black rider off for long. 

Gandalf stepped toward the black rider, but an arrow suddenly flew in front of his bearded face. He stepped back as a horde of arrows flew past, settling nearby in the ground. Behind him came an army of Orcs, with murder glittering in their eyes as they reached the remainder of Rohan. 

An Orc came flying at him, it's axe raised ready to strike, but Gandalf stepped back, swinging his staff and hitting the Orc in the face, sending it crashing to the ground. The Orc cried a meaningful cry as it died. Gandalf was in the middle of the swarm of Orcs and he couldn't reach Aragorn. They would have to fend for themselves. 

*****

In the city of Minas Tirith, Merry stood beside the horse of King Théoden. He was waiting patiently for the King and Pippin to return from Denethor's chambers. It was mid-day and the sun was shining. In the far east the Hobbit could see the edges of Morder. Frodo and Sam are somewhere near there. The Hobbit thought.

He sat down on the grass and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into an uneasy sleep. He woke suddenly when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

"Merry!" it was Pippin and his face glowed in the sunlight. "I can come with. Even though this city is magical, I'd rather stay with you." 

Merry glowered with pride. "I'm glad too." He said. 

Behind Pippin stood Théoden, and he said, "Master Merry, would you care to join me on my stead?"

"Why thank you sir!" Merry answered with pride. "I would be glad to join you. What about Pip?" 

"He can ride with one of my other men. You don't mind being separated for awhile do you?" 

"Of course not!" Merry answered quickly. 

As soon as the two Hobbits were secure on the horses, Théoden and his company began there long journey home.

  
  


*****

  
  


Orcs swarmed round them; arrows flying past them and digging into the ground. The black rider was edging closer to Aragorn, swinging his sword as it went, hitting anyone that dared to get in his way. It's hidden eyes was focused on the ranger he was heading for. 

  
  


An arrow hit the rider but it didn't falter. The rider continued to walk forward. 

  
  


Aragorn saw the rider and stepped back with Legolas and Gimli. "I have to stay." He said, and tried to push forward between the elf and dwarf, but the two kept him back. Gimli said; "Nay. It's best that you don't stay. The riders are after your blood. If you're caught then you'll be killed. You need to escape." 

  
  


"I will not run." The man replied sternly. 

  
  


"You won't be able to anymore." Legolas pointed out. Coming towards them, from behind, were two more Nazgûls. "There's no where to go!" 

  
  


The three backed up against each other, each holding their weapons against them. The Nazgûl were quickly approaching, sliding ever closer. Aragorn looked to Legolas, who looked to Gimli. They didn't know what to do. There was only one way to escape and that was to run, but the black riders were very close and there was no way to escape the circle that the riders had enclosed them in. 

  
  


Not wanting to show weakness against the riders, Legolas pulled a shining arrow from its small bag at his back, placed it in his bow and fired it at one of the Nazgûls. As the arrow was so close the arrow pierced the rider causing it to shriek loudly. It stepped back leaving an open for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to run for it. 

  
  


They ducked through the gap and with Aragorn in the lead ran back into the horde of Orcs, avoiding the many Orcs that flew at them. Then suddenly, as Aragorn looked back at Legolas and Gimli, far on the hill was an Orc and it fired a pointy arrow straight at him. Aragorn turned as the Orc fired the arrow. He had no time to move out the way and the arrow hit him in his right side. 

  
  


Stunned for the moment, but the Ranger gave no thought to stop. The arrow still in his side, Aragorn moved out the way. Pain ran through his side as he lunged to the side, but the movement caused his legs to buckle beneath him. He fell, dropping his sword as he did so. 

  
  


"Strider!" Legolas shouted as he saw Aragorn fall. Then the elf's keen eyes saw the lead black rider standing right by Aragorn, his sword raised above his head. Legolas reached back to bring an arrow, but to his surprise he felt air. There was absolutely nothing in his arrow bag. All his arrows had gone! 

  
  


Legolas looked around, eyes darting for anybody that could come to his friends aid when he needed it. His eyes rested on Gandalf, who seemed to be trying to make his way towards Aragorn anyway. But the elf shouted anyway: "Gandalf!" 

  
  


Gandalf already knew the danger. He was trying to make his way through the crowd of Orcs. Legolas rushed towards the black rider, holding his swords, but another rider stepped in front of him, blocking him from reaching Aragorn. 

  
  


Aragorn had climbed back to his feet, but had no weapons, apart from a small dagger. The rider stepped forward again. The small dagger in the Ranger's hand was tiny compared to the length of the sword that the Nazgûl held. Then suddenly pain ran up Aragorn's back, and he turned to see an Orc holding a dagger in his hand, dripping with blood. The Orc had struck him with the dagger. 

  
  


But then something dug into his back and with horror, Aragorn realised that he had turned his back on the rider and the rider had taken the chance to strike him. The sword was pulled out, and Aragorn fell to his knees, weakened. Blackness overcame him.

  
  


The last thing he remembered was a hissing sound close to his ear and something tearing through his ribs, as he fell into darkness. 

  
  


To Be Continued… 

  
  


Please read and review! It would be very helpful if you could. 


	4. Poisened Heart

A/N) Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I thought nobody was reading this, so I decided to halt it for a while and begin another story on the life of Aragorn. But when I received more reviews I wrote more. I will get the next chapter up soon. - Strider's Girl.

  
  


Lord Of The Rings

Flight Of The Nazgûl

  
  


Chapter Four

Poisoned Heart

  
  


"Aragorn!" 

  
  


Gandalf the White summoned his magic and sent a curse towards the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl fell back as the spell hit it. The sword it held was still wedged in Aragorn's chest. The sword fell clumsily to the side. Without the sword being held by the Nazgûl, Aragorn sunk to the ground. 

  
  


All around the battle raged on. The Rohan soldiers were now forcing the attacking Orcs back from the direction from whence they came. With the Rohan soldiers in pursuit, Legolas and Gimli ran to their friends side. Legolas gripped Aragorn by the arm and gently turned him onto his back. 

  
  


Blood completely stained the man's shirt. Gandalf bent down beside Aragorn and gently looked at the wound. Even without looking themselves, the elf and dwarf knew that the man's wounds were grievous. Gandalf muttered something. He looked at Legolas and Gimli. 

  
  


"This is grievous," he said. "Aragorn's heart has been pierced by the Nazgûl blade. Already poison is working round him, pulling him into the grip of the enemy." 

  
  


"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gimli asked. 

  
  


"I'm afraid not, Master Dwarf." Gandalf answered. "Unless…" he trailed off. 

  
  


"Unless…what?" 

  
  


Gandalf pursed his lips. "There is a way that can save him. The sword pierced the edge of his heart and so the Nazgûl do not have full control over him yet. It will be sometime before they will. We have little time, but it may be enough." 

  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


Gandalf worked hard for more then a day trying to save Aragorn's life. The others waited patiently, waiting for news from Gandalf. He had been given the King's chamber to work in. Legolas and Gimli helped the villages rebuild there homes and spent time with Éowyn. From the talks they shared with her, the two discovered that she cared deeply for the Ranger. 

  
  


In the midst of this, Théoden returned and was told of the attack. Merry and Pippin grieved for their friend. While they were talking, Gandalf appeared from the Golden Hall and stopped in front of Legolas and Gimli. He greeted the two hobbits and told them what he had done. 

  
  


"I have managed to remove the sword from Aragorn. I was able to remove while it was trying to bury deep into him. If it had reached a certain point then Aragorn would've been lost to us. For now he is save, but the threat still remains. Poison still spreads around him. I can do nothing to stop this. It's up to him to fight it. Moving Aragorn will cause the poison to kill him. No one must go near him, unless by my leave. If any of you would like assistance then I will give it you, but you'll find me in the chamber of the king." 

  
  


Gandalf left them. Legolas was the first to speak up. "Terrible this is. Without Aragorn, the future of Middle-Earth is doomed, unless the Ring-bearer succeeds in his quest." 

  
  


"I wonder where Frodo is?" Merry said. 

  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


It was at this time that Frodo was near to Mount Doom. He and Sam stood on a path that would take them into the very fires of Mount Doom. Frodo looked high up and he shuddered. Sam wrapped his arms round his master. 

  
  


"Don't worry, master. We're nearly at the end of our adventure." Sam said. 

  
  


Frodo nodded, but inside he was crying. "I know, Sam. It's doing it what worries me." 

  
  


Sam looked out into the distance, beyond the edges of Mordor. He cast his gaze over the fields. "I wander what master Merry and Pippin are doing? And Legolas and Gimli and Strider." 

  
  


"I'm sure they are safe. They didn't have to follow me on this hopeless quest, though I wish Gandalf was here to protect us." Frodo said. "Things would've been so much easier." 

  
  


"I know." Sam answered. "Come on. Let's continue this." 

  
  


So Frodo took Sam's hand and led him up the path with his burden. And to their death. 

  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


Aragorn thrived in his sleep, crying out names, waving his hands about. Sitting by his side was Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. In the last few days, Aragorn's condition had worsened and the poison was fighting and destroying cells around his body. Gandalf now saw no hope as Aragorn continued to fade. 

  
  


Suddenly Gandalf stood up. "I've got it! Keep an eye on him!" he said and went out. A day passed and Gandalf did not return. Legolas and Gimli became extremely worried. Then Aragorn stirred for the first time since being struck. Apart from being weak, Aragorn was looking to be fighting the poison. Though in fact he was not. 

  
  


When he had fallen back into darkness, Gandalf returned with an Elf healer. He explained he had rode with his horse Shadowfax to Lothlórien, where the Elves of Rivendell were. He had brought back a trained healer, who in turn would heal Aragorn. Gandalf explained that Shadowfax had ran his swiftest and had arrived at Lothlórien, the night he had left. He had quickly explained the situation to Elrond, who sent one of the Elves to come with him. Elrond and his daughter had left Rivendell, several hours after Rivendell to ride to Rohan and help heal Aragorn. 

  
  


Gandalf explained that with the help of Arwen, they would be able to save Aragorn from the darkness he was being drawn into. Arwen's love for Aragorn would be able to save him. All they needed to do was to keep Aragorn in the land of light and not fall into the darkness that the Nazgûl had sent tearing around inside him. 

  
  


The elf healer managed through skill and luck to bring Aragorn away from the darkness, but he said if Arwen and Elrond didn't arrive soon then Aragorn would slip away from them. 

  
  


Gandalf posted Merry and Pippin to watch for the two elves. At sunset, Merry came rushing in, claiming that they were there. Gandalf greeted Elrond and Arwen. He led them to Aragorn, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed of Théoden King. 

  
  


Arwen was admitted into the chamber and seeing her loved one in pain, she bent low and stoked his forehead. In her soft voice, she muttered in his ear: 

  
  


"Come back, my love. Your deeds are not yet done. Come back, my love."

  
  


And behold! Aragorn stirred. 

  
  


TBC 

  
  


A bit rubbish, but I lost the thread, while writing this chapter. 


	5. The Return Of The King

Lord Of The Rings

  
  


Flight Of The Nine Nazgûl

  
  


Chapter Five

  
  


The Return Of The King 

  
  
  
  


The word's of Arwen Undomiel brought light back into his life. Aragorn stirred and waking he saw the face of his loved one. Arwen. He looked surprised, and couldn't fathom out why he was here. Then he remembered. He had been poisoned with the knife of the Nazgûl. "My love." he whispered. 

  
  


She smiled at him and took his hand in his. "Rest and heal. I'll be here." Arwen said. She kissed Aragorn gently on the forehead and then watched as he closed his eyes and peacefully slept for the next day. 

  
  


Aragorn woke the next day feeling a lot better. His whole body still hurt, but he was able to get up and move around. Everyone around him was going to war, while he wasn't. Legolas and Gimli were the few who were staying, while the rest journeyed to war. Aragorn protested that they should go; for Legolas was one of the best bow-men in the army and Gimli was one of the best fighters. 

  
  


Merry and Pippin were taken back to the safety of Minas Tirith when the rest of the company rode off to the city. Gandalf, too, rode off, but before he left, he pulled Aragorn to the side and said: "This is you time. Do not forget the prophecy. The king must come riding forth into battle." 

  
  


Then the white wizard left. 

  
  


For the next few days Aragorn healed himself. It was a struggle, but he managed to overcome the poison with the help of Arwen. They had strength together. And it showed strongly when they were together. 

  
  


On the eve of the fourth day, Arwen found Aragorn mounting a horse and she said: "Do you have to leave?" 

  
  


"Yes," Aragorn answered. "I have to ride into battle. It is inevitable. One way or another, I have to do this. I am the king and my destiny leads me to Minas Tirith in time of war. You must stay here. I promise I will return, but I will return as a king, not as a ranger." 

  
  


"Be careful my love." Arwen said. She watched as he loved one rode into the distance, with Legolas and Gimli mounted another horse. She waited till they were distant specs on the horizon. Then she wept. 

  
  


************************************************************************

  
  


For more then three days the three remaining people of the Fellowship, rode to Minas Tirith. As they neared the city, they could see smoke billowing from behind the gates. The Orcs were attacking and bringing the city to it's ruin. All around them, people were running past, holding swords and weapons and hopelessly trying to defend the people from the Orcs. 

  
  


One by one the men began to fall. And the city burned. 

  
  


The three travellers stopped and looked up at the great city. "This is my city." Aragorn murmured. Then with a cry, "Elendil!" he rode into the city, pulling forth his sword and swinging it where ever there was a stray Orc. By the time they reached the doors of the great hall, Orcs were swarming all over the place, but the men of Minas Tirith and the men of Rohan were bound together and would not let the Orcs come any further into the city. 

  
  


They rode up to where Gandalf was standing, holding his sword and sitting on Shadowfax. When he saw Aragorn; he greeted them. "Glad that you could come! Now we can defend together!" 

  
  


The Orcs attacked and the battle for Minas Tirith had begun. 

  
  


Up above them was the nine Nazgûl, all mounted on flying steads. Then as the Orcs attacked, the Nazgûl took flight and fled from the battle, their shrieks echoing in the air. Then the Orcs then too fled. 

  
  


Aragorn stepped forward, holding his sword. He looked up into the darkened sky, and towards the land of Mordor. Gandalf came next to him. Then from the air came two birds, one was Gwaihir, the lord of the eagles, the other was a smaller bird, of whom I do not know his name. They landed and Gandalf bid them to take him and Aragorn to Mordor, to the very heart of Mount Doom, for he felt they were needed there. 

  
  


Sitting upon one, Aragorn and Gandalf were bourne into the Land of the Shadow. Below them thousands of Orcs were rushing towards Mount Doom, each screeching the word: "Master!" 

  
  


"Something terrible has befallen the dark lord of Mordor!" Gandalf cried. "We must make haste!" 

  
  


Faster and faster the top of Mount Doom spurned towards them. As they neared the mountain, they saw two small figures, crouched against a cliff wall, with Orcs running towards them. One of the small figures held a sword in his hand; and from afar Gandalf to make out it was Sam. 

  
  


As they neared, Gandalf sent a jet of white light speeding towards the approaching Orcs, sending many scattering across the plain. The two hobbits were unaware of Gandalf and Aragorn's approach by air as both of them were far more content in fending of the Orcs that were coming their way. 

  
  


The eagles swept lower, and gripping Anduril, Aragorn jumped from the eagle and landed in the horde of Orcs. The Orcs attacked him at once, but he fended them off. High in the air, Gandalf was swept down to Frodo and Sam, who stood watching Aragorn. As soon as Gandalf landed, he ran to Frodo. 

  
  


The hobbit shrunk back against the wall, thinking he was seeing a ghost, but the call Gandalf gave to the hobbit, warmed Frodo's heart. Tears were streaming down the hobbits cheeks. 

  
  


"Gandalf. Though I find it hard to believe that you yet live, I find great joy in seeing you." Frodo said. 

  
  


Gandalf smiled. "Has the quest been fulfilled?" 

  
  


"Yes," Frodo answered. "It was a long, dark journey, but I prevailed and destroyed the ring." 

  
  


"Wait here," Gandalf said. "I must tend to some Orc." 

  
  


Gandalf turned to face Orcs that had made there way past Aragorn, despite his efforts to stop them, and the wizard said, in a loud, commanding voice: "You shall not pass by me! You will go back to your holes and dwell there, until the Land of the Shadow is renewed!" With this Gandalf slammed his staff onto the floor, and sent forth a blinding flash of light. Sensing the power of the wizard, the Orcs left, running past. 

  
  


Many more were killed by Aragorn. But for the most part many escaped. 

  
  


"Strider!" Frodo shouted, when he glimpsed Aragorn through the mists that were beginning to surround them. Frodo, pulling free from Sam's hand, ran towards his friend, and Aragorn and Frodo embraced. 

  
  


"Come," Aragorn said. "We must leave this land." Then he heaved Frodo up onto the bird he had come on, while Sam rode with Gandalf. As they crossed out of Mordor, Frodo looked below him. Just below, the flying travellers could see Orcs making their way back to Minas Tirith. 

  
  


The city was barred off and so far the remaining army had kept the Orcs out, but they kept trying to force there way in. The eagles landed within the city walls and let their passengers down. Then they both took flight. 

  
  


Frodo looked around and his shone as he saw Merry and Pippin running towards them, both of them clad in silver armour. They embraced and behind them came Legolas and Gimli. They too were greeted. Frodo and Sam were led of by Merry and Pippin, while the rest ran to the front gates that were now beginning to fall apart as the Orcs began to push through. 

  
  


Within in an hour, all the Orcs had been defeated with the help of Gandalf's magic. Minas Tirith was no longer burning, and the city, though battered and bruised had survived, and the great victory came not from the people but from the fact that the King had returned to aid his people. 

  
  


The Orcs that had escaped the wrath of Aragorn and his men were hunted down and slaughtered. Then Aragorn returned to Minas Tirith and took his throne as King of Gondor. 

  
  


************************************************************************

  
  


Frodo listened in wander to his friend's many adventures from when he and Sam had left the Fellowship at Amon Hen. When at last, Legolas had finished the tale, Frodo said: "You all seemed to have many adventures. You've heard my tale and none lives up to what you've done." 

  
  


He looked around at his companions. Neither Strider or Gandalf were there as they were elsewhere, helping to organise the city. 

  
  


"We may have fought in battles, Master Frodo, but you are the true hero." Gimli said. "Going to the cracks of doom and still making it alive! None have ever returned, apart from you!" 

  
  


"And Sam." Frodo put in. 

  
  
  
  


"Yes, but you went through great peril to get to where you are today." Legolas put in. "You survived, what none other person could've hoped to achieve. I myself did not believe that a small hobbit would get as far as you did, and still no be possessed of the ruling ring." 

  
  


"I didn't want to destroy," Frodo muttered. "I could've doomed us all with my foolishness. If Gollum hadn't wrenched the ring from me, then the dark lord would have his ring." 

  
  


"Yet you still had the courage to go on and try and escape, even when you thought that hope was lost." Gimli pointed out. 

  
  


Frodo smiled. "I still say Strider did the most in the war, even though he didn't tread the Paths of the Dead, which was foretold for him." 

  
  


The End

  
  


Crappy ending, I know, but then this was how I planned it. Please, please, please, do me all a big favour and review. I would like to know your overall opinions to my first attempt at LOTR story. - Strider's Girl. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
